


The Witch's Contract

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Contracts, Forests, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Promises, Witch Curses, Witch Tweek Tweak, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: In the small town of South park, it was surrounded by a large vast of forest. Deep in the forests there was a cottage, and in that cottage lives a witch. It was said that whoever finds the witch and ask the witch for a single wish, their wish would be granted no matter how impossible the wish seemed. There's only one catch, those who seek the witch for their wish will have their soul taken from them and will forever be the witch's servant for all of time.At least, that's what the story says. No one has ever seen any cottage in the forest. Everyone in South Park believed it was an old wives tale made up a long time ago. No one believes there's such thing as a witch. All except for Craig Tucker, who wishes to find this witch in order to get his desired wish.





	The Witch's Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another Halloween based story, this time featuring Witch Tweek and a very emotionless Craig! I just wanted to write a story featuring witch Tweek since it's been all over Tumblr for the past couple of days and I just...gah...I love witch Tweek...even though technically he'd be considered a wizard or warlock, but then again all the male adults dressed up as witches in that one episode in the last season, so I shouldn't complain.
> 
> But anyways, hope you enjoy this little one shot full of creek goodness and a lot of dark humor.

In a small town called South Park, a forest surrounds the town. People have said that the forest was cursed, filled with nothing but dread and doom for those who enter it. Some will get lost and never to be seen ever again, others will get eaten by the terrifying creatures that live in there, but the one thing that has been said that was in those forest was a lone cottage, and inside the cottage lives a witch.

Apparently, those who seek out the witch will have their desired wish come true, no matter how impossible the wish is. There's just a catch, those who seek the witch must then have their soul taken by the witch, and forever serve the witch till the end of their lives, they can never see their friends or family ever again.

Some say the witch will simply have you be their servant, doing all of the witch's chores. Others say the witch will use you to test their spells and potions, most of which could easily kill you in an instant. However, most will say that the witch will simply eat you, tear off your skin, and turned you into a stew. No matter which rumor was true, all of it was terrifying.

That is...if the story of the witch was true. The people of South Park has never seen this witch. They have never heard of a witch that grants wishes or turns you into their servants. Getting lost in the forest or eaten by predatory animals was true, but a witch? It's all a wives tale.

That is...what everyone says, but for some reason, I can't help but think there's something in those woods.

"Craig! You're spacing out again!"

"Hm?" I turned my head and saw Clyde was waving his hand in front of me.

"Come on dude, we're going to be late for the Halloween festival! I want to fill my bag with so much candy this year!" Clyde said.

"You're only going to get fat...well...more fat," I said.

"I'm not fat! ...It's just...baby fat, that's what my mom told me," Clyde pouted.

"Sure it is," I rolled my eyes. I know Clyde's mom is just saying that because...well...she's Clyde's mom. Moms do that.

"Just come on, Token and Jimmy are already at the festival and are waiting for us," Clyde said.

"I'm coming," I sighed as say goodbye to my best friend and pet, Stripe. "See you later, Stripe."

"Geez, with how much you love you guinea pig, I'm surprised you don't just marry it," Clyde said before making a kissing face.

"Fuck off," I said before flipping him off.

"Ha ha ha," Clyde laughs as he puts his arm around me.

We finally reached town and we see Token and Jimmy. Token was dressed as a policeman while Jimmy was dressed as a mummy.

"Hey, you guys made it," Token said. He looks at Clyde, "nice pirate costume."

"I know right! Dad helped me carve out this wooden sword so it's be more authentic," Clyde said as he pulled out his hand made sword.

"I'm pretty sure your dad didn't want to spend money on buying a plastic pirate sword," I said.

"Screw you, at least I put more effort into my costume, all you did was stuff newspapers into your hat to make it look like you're a cat," Clyde said.

"H-he's s-suppose to b-be a c-cat? I-I thought h-he was a b-b-bear," Jimmy said.

"No...the ears are slightly pointed...though the left seems more pointed than the right..." Token said.

"...Halloween is stupid," I said. "I'm only out here for the free candy." As any ten year old would do. Hell, if Halloween didn't involve free candy, I probably would just stay in my room and watch decent Halloween specials that were on TV.

"Well Mr. Grouchy, we're not going to get any candy if we stand here all night, let's go!" Clyde exclaimed as he starts leading our group to the best houses that has the best candy. Unlike me, Clyde was a huge Halloween fan, he's also a huge trick-or-treat enthusiast. He always has a well thought out plan on which houses we should go first to get the biggest and tastiest candies, and which houses we should avoid. He even has a route we always take so we won't get tired so easily. Honestly...I'm pretty sure this is the only time Clyde's genius actually shows.

While we were walking, I accidentally bumped into a blonde kid wearing a witch costume.

"Sorry!" The guy said.

"It's fine," I said before giving him a nod and continued walking.

"...He's weird," Clyde said.

"...Why is he weird?" I asked.

"He's wearing a witch costume!"

"...So? What's wrong with that?"

"Dude, everyone knows only chicks wear witch's costumes! It's like...a rule or something!"

"...That's stupid, even if there really was a rule for that, it's stupid. Why does it matter what we wear?"

"He's got a point, if that guy want to dress up as a witch, we shouldn't judge," Token said.

"I guess...but shouldn't he be a wizard though? Cause...aren't male witches suppose to be wizards?"

"Clyde, I don't think it's your place to say anything about this. I feel like you might upset a lot of people over this," I said.

"...Y-you know...speaking of w-witches...I have h-heard of a legend a-about a witch living in the f-f-forest," Jimmy said.

"Don't believe in that story, Jimmy. It's just a scary story our parents tell us so we don't go into the forest on our own," Token said.

"R-really? It s-seemed legit...even s-said t-that people w-went m-missing in there," Jimmy said.

"Dude, everyone gets lost in the forest, it's huge and dark in there, so of course people were going to get lost and never come back," Clyde said.

"I-I guess...but could y-you imagine i-if there r-really was a w-witch in there? What w-wish would you get?"

"Hm...I guess...I would wish for...world peace?"

"World peace? Seriously Token?" Clyde laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Token frowned.

"Dude, it's so overdone," Clyde said.

"Alright Mr. Smartypants, what would you wish for?"

"A life time supply of tacos!"

"You're just going to get fatter," I said.

"I'm not fat!" Clyde pouted.

"I-I would w-wish for a-around the w-world tour a-and perform my c-comedy act," Jimmy said.

"Nice," Token said, "what about you, Craig?"

"...I don't know...maybe...the entire collection of Red Racer?"

"Lame," Clyde said.

"Yeah...pretty lame," Token said.

"S-so lame," Jimmy said.

"Fuck you," I sighed as I flip them all off.

We continue to enjoy the festival in town and enjoyed going from house to house for candy. By time it was close to ten, it was about time we call it and head home.

"We got so much candy, I say this year was very successful!" Clyde grinned.

"All thanks to your plan, Clyde," Token said.

"I'll admit, you were pretty smart with the routes and houses," I said.

"Ha ha ha, I told you," Clyde smiled.

We headed home and the first house we stopped was Token. We said goodbye to Token and watch as he heads inside his mansion.

"Man...I bet Token doesn't even need to go trick-or-treating if he can technically buy all the candy he wants," Clyde said.

"...I'm pretty sure he just likes it general...and likes hanging out with us," I said.

"...Yeah...Token is cool," Clyde said.

"Mmhm," I agreed.

We continued heading home and the next house we stopped was Jimmy. "T-this is my s-stop. See you guys l-later," Jimmy said.

"Bye Jimmy, don't forget to bring your candy to school so we can trade!" Clyde said.

"O-of course," Jimmy said and heads inside.

Since my house and Clyde's are pretty close by to Jimmy's, we managed to get there pretty quickly.

"See you at school, Craig!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, see you," I said.

"And say hello to your guinea pig girlfriend for me," Clyde said before making a kissing face just like he did earlier.

I sighed and flipped him off. I watch as he laughs and heads inside.

I turned and started heading towards my house, but I accidentally tripped on a rock and was about to fall. "Shit!" I closed my eyes, ready to brace myself, but I suddenly felt a hand on me.

"Y-you okay?" A timid voice asked.

I turned my head and I was surprised to see the witch boy from earlier. "It's you," I said.

"O-oh...you're the kid I-I bumped into..." The kid said. He helped me stand and quickly let go of me, as if frightened that he touched me or something. I don't know why. "I-I hope you're o-okay," The kid said, he started fidgeting. Jesus, I've never met anyone this shy before.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. I looked down and noticed that he wasn't caring a bag or anything to hold candy with. In fact..he doesn't seem to have any candy with him. "...Hey...where's your candy?"

"Oh...I uh...I l-lost it," the kid said, squirming a bit. I noticed that his eyes shifted a bit when he said that. He was lying.

"...Did a sixth grader steal your candy?" I asked. I know that there were a few streets where a bunch of asshole sixth graders would steal kids' candy. It's one of the reasons why Clyde's plan is so smart, he knows when and which street to take to avoid sixth graders. We've never gotten our candy stolen or had to hide them inside our costumes when walking past one.

"...Y-yeah..." The kid sighed, looking down. "I even got a lot...but some sixth grader stole all of it...I hope he chokes on it or...there's some razor blade in one of them..."

"...That's...pretty dark," I said.

"Eek! W-was it? I mean...I don't want someone to get a razor blade in their candy...but wait...what if that sixth grader does eat a candy with a razor blade? Oh god! What if that sixth grader never stole my candy!? I would have accidentally eaten a candy with a razor blade in it! Oh Jesus!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down....if there was a razor blade in your candy, you would notice...especially consider how cautious you're sounding right now," I said.

"S-sorry...h-habit," the kid said.

"...." I kinda feel bad for the kid now. All he wanted to do was trick-or-treat, then some asshole steals his candy. Just not right. "Hey...give me your hat."

"Oh god...you're going to steal from me now!?" The kid frowned as he pulls his hat down.

"No stupid," I sighed, "just give it to me."

"...." The kid eventually gives me his hat and I carefully placed it on the ground, making sure the opening was showing. I then tipped my bag of candy over and let half of my haul go into his hat.

"...Y-you're giving me some of your...c-candy!?" The kid said.

"Uh huh," I said as I finished pouring and picked up the hat. I then handed the hat to him. "Here."

"...W-why would you do that? You earned all that candy..."

"Well...so did you, but then it got stolen, so you shouldn't go home empty handed," I said.

"...T-that's the nicest thing a-anyone has ever done for me..." The kid said as he takes his hat with shaking hands.

"It's no problem, just don't let any sixth grader steal anymore candy from you," I said.

"...I-I'll try," the kid said., "thanks for doing this...even though we don't know each other..."

"It's fine, dude," I said. The kid still didn't look so sure. He kept fidgeting as he looks down at his hat full of candy. "...I like your costume," I said, hoping to ease the tension.

"I-it's not...too weird? Since...you know...guys aren't suppose to be dressed up as witches?" the kid said.

"It's not weird, if you want to dress up as a witch then that's fine. Be a witch," I said.

"..." The kid looks down, he finally smiles. For whatever reason, I like it when he smiles.

"Craig, there you are," I hear my mom from behind and I turned my head. I noticed that she had a nervous look on her face.

"...What's wrong?" I asked, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"...It's best I..show you," mom said as she takes my hand and started taking me inside.

I turned my head and saw that the kid was watching us. I lifted my hand and waved him goodbye. The kid waves back, but he had a concerned look on his face as he continues to watch us. Hm...

Mom and I were inside and I noticed that dad was covered in egg yolk and toilet paper.

"Teenagers?" I asked.

"Damn right," dad sighed angrily, "promise me you won't turn into a rebellious teen like that when you get older.

I wrinkled my at the thought of getting older and becoming a...teen. Gross. As if I want to deal with all that acne and puberty shit. I don't want to start bleeding...or...was that only for girls? I can't remember...I really need to stop listening to Cartman and his bullshit.

"Thomas...now isn't the right moment..." Mom said.

"Oh...right," dad said as he looks down and starts having a nervous look like mom has.

"...What's going on?"

"...Well uh...as you know...your father was pranked by a couple of teens," mom said.

"More like assaulted," dad grumbled.

"Thomas," mom frowned, "...and...um...they were also throwing a lot of stuff at the house..."

Now that she mentioned it, I did see a some toilet paper covering some parts of the house...but I just thought that was dad's lazy way of last minute decorations. "I guess...yeah...and?"

"...Well...it seemed one of those teens has thrown a large rock at your window...and...and the window was shattered...and..." mom was shaking a bit, as if she couldn't say the next thing. I was actually concerned now.

"Mom?"

"...Just...just...I'm here...if you want to talk..." Mom ushered me to head upstairs. Confused, I did as she said and headed towards my room. When I looked inside, I felt my body go cold as I stared at he bloody and lifeless body laying on my table. a handkerchief was covering the body, but I can tell what was underneath because of the shape and the fact that blood was being soaked up by the handkerchief. "...Stripe?" I felt my body shake as I walked over towards the small body.

He wasn't dead...right? He's not dead...right? This isn't stripe, this is just an equal sized rodent or something. A dead rat...or something...this isn't Stripe...right? Right? This isn't my Stripe!

"Craig...I'm so sorry, honey," mom hugs me and tries to calm me down as I was on the verge to crying. This isn't Stripe. Stripe is fine. He's...he's in his cage...hiding in his favorite plastic home...and he's sleeping. This thing...this...dead thing...isn't Stripe. It's just a rat that got killed by those teens, it isn't Stripe!

I realized that the cage was on the ground, bent a little. There was blood near the door of the cage.

"Hey kiddo...it's fine....we can...we can always get you a new one," dad said.

I froze. I turned my head towards him, appalled by what he's suggesting. "A new one? How could you fucking say that!?"

"Craig, your dad is only trying to help," mom said.

"How could you say that!? My best friend is dead!" I exclaimed, finally accepting the fact that the body on my table was my Stripe.

"Don't yell at me! Just look what those damn teenagers did to the house and to me!"

"Who fucking cares! They killed my best friend!" I shouted, feeling tears falling down.

"He's just a pet. Pets die all the time, and Stripe was going to die sooner or later anyways, and you were ready for that," dad said.

"I'm not ready now! I was going to be ready later, but not now!" I shouted.

"Craig, don't be overly dramatic," dad sighed.

"....Get out....out...out of my room! Get out!" I shouted.

"Craig, please dear, don't get angry at your fa-"

"I said get out! Get out!" I continued shouting, I even started pushing my mom towards the door. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" I shouted until they were finally out of the door. I slammed the door closed and locked it, I slumped to the ground as I felt my heart racing.

"Craig!"

"Just...leave him alone for now...he needs time to mourn," mom said.

"It's just a damn rodent, not like it was a family pet or anything," dad said.

"Hush, he'll hear you."

Too late. At that moment, I was angry at my dad, I was angry at my mom, I was angry at those fucking teens, and I was angry at myself. Why did I have to put his cage near the window? Why couldn't Stripe live longer? Why couldn't he handle getting hit by a rock and falling off the table? Why did all of this have to happen today? This was suppose to be a fun night...now...it's just nothing but pain.

I sat down at my table, staring at the lifeless body. I gently held the body up and gave it a last hug before I let my tears spill out.

Suddenly, I see something out of my window. It was that kid wearing the witch costume. I don't know why, but it feels like he's...staring at me. I froze when I saw that his eyes were glowing as he continues to look.

I jumped when I hear something fall from my small bookshelf. I turned around and saw an old storybook fall open. What was chilling was that the book opened to the page with the witch from Hansel and Gretel.

I turned around to look back at the window. The kid was gone.

* * *

I stared at the woods in front of me. The sign said, "keep out," but I wasn't going to listen to it. I looked at the chain-linked fence that was in front of me. Ever since people complained about people getting lost in there or that wild animals kept coming to town from the forest, the mayor finally decided to have a fence between the dangerous part of the forest and the town.

"...." I looked at my phone and saw twelve messages and fifteen missed phone calls from Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Ever since I told them I was heading to the forest on my own, they've gotten worried. They have stopped me countless of times, but now that the town was busy preparing for this year's Halloween festival that'll be coming in a few days, I managed to get by them without them noticing. "...."

I suddenly opened up my photo gallery and try to find a picture of my old guinea pig, Stripe. It's been seven years since that incident, and over time, I changed. I no longer showed any emotions at all. Any joy I use to feel with my friends were gone. I felt empty on the inside as time past. No one would approach me, thinking I was a psychopath. The only people that stuck around were my friends, but even I noticed that they were getting drained from how I was acting these days.

That won't matter anymore. Once I find this witch, I'll get my wish and things will be back the way it was. I'll no longer be like this. I'll no longer have to fight with my dad, I'll no longer have to feel like this, I'll no longer be a bother to my friends, and I'll have Stripe back. Everything will be back to normal.

I spent seven years trying to find any information about witches, preparing for this day. If I was going to meet a witch, might as well be prepared for anything, especially if a witch decides it wants to eat me instead of granting my wish.

"Craig! Craig! Where are you!?" I was surprised to hear Clyde's voice in the distance.

"Shit," I cursed, guess they managed to get passed their parents on Halloween decorations. I quickly took out my wire cutters and started cutting up the chain-linked fence. After making a big enough hole for me to go into, I crouch down and carefully got to the other side of the fence.

"Craig! Come out! Don't be stupid! There's no witch! You're only going to get lost in there!" Token shouted.

"Y-you're o-o-only going t-to get y-yourself h-hurt!"

"Come on man! You've been obsessed with finding this witch for years already, don't you think it's time for you to give this up?" Clyde called out.

I clenched the fence as I look back. How can I give up when I barely started? If I die in there, then maybe I won't feel like a burden anymore, maybe I won't feel so empty on the inside.

Taking a deep breath, I walked away from the fence and headed towards the forest.

It was dark once I entered, I could barely see what's in front of me. I take out my flashlight from my back pocket and turned it on. I continued walking forward and just hope I'll stumble upon the witch's cottage somewhere around here.

I continued walking around for what felt like hours. I was starting to get tired, it was getting darker by the minute, and it feels like my legs were going to give in any minute. Suddenly, my flashlight started flickering and was slowly dimming.

"Shit, come on...I just put batteries in this fucking thing," I groaned as I started shaking and hitting the flashlight. As I continued trying to make sure my flashlight doesn't go out, I froze when I hear a howling noise. What's more terrifying was how close the sound was. "Shit..." I started sweating nervously as I look around and try to see if there were any wild animals near me. However, with my flashlight fucking up, it was getting really hard to see. My flashlight stopped working, and I was getting more nervous and annoyed. I take a step back, trying to regain my composure, but stopped when I felt something behind me.

It felt...warm. Has a lot of fur. Was...breathing down on my neck.

I slowly turned around and gasped when I see a terrifying monster in front of me. It didn't look like a wolf. It was much larger than any wolf I've seen. Its eyes were completely white, it looked like it has two rows of teeth as it growls at me, and it even has what looks to be...three tails? What kind of animal is this?

"U-um...nice...wolf...good wolf....just...just let me pass and I'll-" Before I could walk by, the wolf like creature snaps its large jaw at me, almost grabbing my arm. "Shit..." I take a step back as the creature slowly walks towards me. "Back off! I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed, but I know the thing won't listen to me.

Suddenly, the creature lunges forward, and I barely managed to dodge it. I fell to the ground as the creature jumps past me. I started crawling away, but I screamed in pain when I felt knife like teeth tearing into the flesh of my leg.

"Fuck!" I screamed in pain as I use my flashlight to hit the creature in the face. "Get off!" I shouted as I continue to hit the thing with my flashlight. The creature growled and suddenly tries to bite my arm, but I managed to pull it away and quickly stood up. I tried running as fast as I could, but with my injured leg, it was hard to do. I can hear the creature running after me as I try to escape. "Shit shit shit!" I quickly try to find something in my bag for a weapon, all I could find was my pocket knife. I quickly take it out and saw the creature now close to my heels. "Fuck off!" I shouted as I turned around and slash at the creature with my pocket knife.

The creature howled in pain, and that's when I realized that I slashed out one of its eyes. The creature started bleeding from its wounds as he continues to glare at me. I knew that wasn't going to stop it.

"Shit!" I continued running, but accidentally fall after tripping over a rock. I winced as my injured leg got worse from the fall. I clutched my leg as I try to crawl away, but froze as the creature stands above me. "Fuck..." I closed my eyes as the creature uses its large claws to scratch my arm, causing it to bleed. I tried getting up, but the thing had one of its legs pinning me to the ground, I couldn't move. "Help! Someone! Help!" I shouted, but no one came. Of course no one is around. I'm the only idiot that would come to the forest all by himself, and now I'm going to be killed. "Gah!" I cried out in pain as the creature bits my already messed up leg. I can feel him pulling on it, as if trying to tear it off.

I was going to die...and before I can even find this fucking witch. I really am an idiot...

"What are you doing!?" I hear a voice call out from the distance.

I tried turning my head, but everything hurts. I can feel my own blood leaving my body as I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. At least the creature stopped attacking me once that person came.

"Oh god...what have you done!? I thought I told you that you cannot harm humans!"

"This human...he was seeking you..." Another voice suddenly spoke. That's weird...I can only sense that other person and this weird creature. So either there was another person or...this thing can talk...

"I don't care if he was seeking me...you could have killed him, and that would have made things even worse. Think about it, when people start realizing he's missing, they'll come here to look for him, and then they'll think I murdered him! Fuck!"

"Relax...he's still breathing...barely."

"Oh god...oh god...hey...are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"..." My vision was blurry, but I can detect a person staring at me. He had bright green eyes...they look so...familiar. "Help...please..." I tried saying, my voice was hoarse from screaming so much. I can barely keep myself awake.

"Hey...it's alright..I'll take care of you. Don't worry," the guy said.

"...I need...to find...the witch," I said.

"...."

I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my face. It was so warm against my cheek, it felt nice. I closed my eyes and I finally lost consciousness.

...Weird...it kinda looked like the guy was wearing a pointy hat or something....

* * *

I use to hate the fact that I was born a witch. Having to isolate myself from people so they won't find out about my magic, having to disguise myself whenever I have to go to town to get ingredients, and don't get me started on those who come and try to find me in order to get their wishes granted.

Who thought of the idea of witch's granting wishes? What do I look like, a genie?

I remember when my grandmother was still alive, she would tell me stories of so many people that came to look for her so long ago. How their wishes were completely idiotic and insane. My grandmother actually had someone wish for a lifetime supply of donuts once, hell...if my grandmother didn't take his soul, he'd probably just die from all those donuts.

Yes, the story of the wish granting witch was true. My grandmother was actually that witch who started this legend. People far and wide, but mostly those that live in town, would come to the forest and ask my grandmother for a wish. There's just a catch, those who get their wishes granted, their souls would belong to my grandmother. She didn't particularly use those soul for anything bad, more like...teach those people a lesson about their greed and that they must control their desires, especially those that seem impossible. She would simply keep those souls for awhile before setting them free, erasing the person's and their family's memories.

Still...no matter how many times my grandmother's threatened to take people's souls, more people would come to the dangerous forest and demand their wishes to come true. My grandmother grew so tired and weak from granting all these wishes that she soon passed away, leaving me as the last witch in this forest.

You should know, using magic takes a lot of energy, and with all these impossible wishes people demand to be granted, of course it'll take so much out of one witch. Which is why after my grandmother passed away, I made sure to stay hidden, making those humans believe that there is no witch in the forest. I even put a spell around certain areas of the forest so people would get lost once they entered. I turned some of the woodland creatures to become my protectors for if any human even got close to my cottage.

I can't risk getting caught, I don't want to take people's souls, I don't want to grant people's wishes. I especially don't want to die from overusing my magic.

You can say that I have a fear of humans, thinking they might do something bad to me if I even let one human know that I'm a witch. Yet, here I am...helping the first human in years who is seeking a witch for a wish. I could leave him as he is, but I don't want to be a murderer...besides...this human looks to be young...I can't take away the life of someone who hasn't even reached adulthood yet.

"...You really did a number on him, you know that?" I said to Bruce, one of my protectors.

"You said that I had to rid of any human that tries to locate you," Bruce said.

"Yes, but I meant to scare them away...not maul them to death," I said.

"This human wasn't going to leave that easily...his heart is very dark, I can tell he wasn't going to give up his quest on finding a witch to grant his wish."

"...He must be desperate then..." I sighed.

"What will you do, young master?"

"...For now, I got to heal him back up before he loses too much blood, then once he wakes up....I'll listen to what he has to say," I said.

"Are you planning on granting this human's wish?"

"...Maybe," I said.

"That would mean you'll have to take his soul."

"Well not physically, I can always leave his soul inside of him...but I will have total control over it, so if I ever need him here, I can just make him come back," I said.

"....I sense that you're...familiar with this particular human, am I wrong?"

I blushed. He wasn't...wrong. I do know this human. He was that human that gave me half of his candy that one time I decided to leave the forest and try trick-or-treating. All was fine at first...till a older human took the candy I earned. I was so sad and scared, I thought coming to the town was a bad idea after all, but then he came and he...was so nice to me...to a stranger...I couldn't help but...like this human. He's much more different from the humans I've seen grandmother deal with.

We finally reached my cottage, even if this human managed to find it, it would have taken him all day. I quickly opened the door and let Bruce in, but because of his large size, he had to uncomfortable crouch a bit and try to squeeze himself through the door.

"I don't understand why you had to turn me into this...I was already a ferocious wolf."

"Yes...but it would be hard to distinguish you from all the other wolves, especially with how dark it is here...I still don't understand why my grandmother couldn't just let the forest be a bit more brighter..."

"She was the type to hate the light."

"I blame her sensitive eyes," I sighed.

Bruce walks over towards my bed and gently places the human down. I went to my sink and started wetting a cloth with water. I hurried back and started wiping away all the blood from the human's face.

"..."I admit...he's very handsome.

"Your heart rate has increased."

I blushed, "you can leave now...make sure no other human comes here...and don't rip them to shreds this time," I said.

"I'll see what I can do," Bruce said before leaving my cottage and went back to patrolling the forest.

"Nnnnggg..." I hear the human mumble as he had a pained look on his face. God...Bruce really did a number on him.

"It's fine, you'll be okay," I said. I quickly went to my medicine cabinet and took out the special ointment my grandmother taught me to make whenever i fall or hurt myself. Even though his injuries are more severe, I'm sure the ointment will work on him. "I'm just going to apply this on your body and help your body heal," I said.

I started applying the ointment. Craig's face winced in pain as he clutches my bed sheets. "A-ah..." Craig hissed as the ointment started burning a bit.

"Just bare with it for a bit...you'll be fine, I promise," I said. Once I finished applying the ointment, I quickly grabbed some bandages and started wrapping his injured leg and arm. "Just rest for now...you'll be fine when you wake up."

"...Witch...I need...to find...the witch," Craig muttered as he tries reaching out for something.

"...." I grabbed his hand and gently rubbed the back of his palm with my thumb. "You found me...and I'll listen to your wish. Just sleep for now," I said.

"...." I felt the boy relax as he finally went to sleep.

I continue to watch over him as I wait for him to wake up. If I am going to grant a human's wish...I think I'll do it for him.

* * *

My skin is burning...it feels like I'm on fire. I feel incredibly warm all of a sudden...

...What was I...doing?

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar place. I looked to my side and was surprised to see a guy sleeping while sitting on a stool.

...He looks familiar.

"Hey...wake-" I hissed when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down and realized that leg was bandaged, as well as my arm. "...What?"

"Nnnng...huh?" The guy wakes up and he realizes that I was up. "Oh...you're awake," the guy said.

"Y-yeah..." I said.

"Thank god," the guy sighed, "oh...wait here, I made some herbal tea for you, I thought you'll need it," the guy said as he quickly sits up and heads to the other side of the room.

"...." I looked around, this entire room looked small, the entire walls and floor were made of wood, there was a huge round table in the center of the room, and there were a lot books clustering on corner. "...Is that...a cauldron?" I muttered when I see a cauldron in one corner.

"Here," the guy hands me a cup of what appears to be tea. It looks...really green.

"Um...thanks," I said as I take a sip. I almost spat it out because of the horrible taste. "Ugh...what is this?"

"I told you, it's herbal tea...at least...what my grandmother use to tell me. She said it's good for you while your body is healing," the guy said.

"Well...this taste like shit," I said.

"...Yeah, but you should drink anyways. That ointment I gave you will take awhile to fully heal you considering how large your injuries were," the guy said.

"Ointment?" How can ointment heal my injuries? Especially when I- ...I suddenly remembered that weird creature that attacked me. "...Did...did you save me?"

"...I guess so? I'm sorry for what he did to you, he was only doing his job," the guy said.

"Job?"

"Yes...his job is to make sure humans don't try to find me...but I guess he went a little overboard with you," the guy said.

I suddenly realized what this was now...who this person is. "...You're...the witch?"

"..." The guy sighed as he sits back down, "yes...I'm the witch that can grant your wish."

I suddenly felt my heart beating fast. Finally..after all these years...I can bring Stripe back... "Please...I need to make a wish."

"Hold on...you should rest a little longer before we start doing this whole wishing thing," the guy sighed. "First things first...how do you know about me?"

"I've heard stories...at first I thought they weren't true...but...ever since....something happened, I've come to believe that there really is a witch here in the forest," I said.

"Well you aren't wrong here....but why? Why would you come here knowing the dangers? Knowing that I'll take your soul if ask for a wish from me? Is your wish really worth all of that trouble? Losing ownership of your own soul?" The guy asked.

I have heard of that, yes. I have heard about the wish taking people's soul as payment. I have heard the many rumors of what the witch might do, but if it's to bring my best friend back and seeing him one last time...then it's worth it.

"I do know about the soul taking...but I do think my wish is worth it...so please...let me make a wish," I begged.

"...What's your name?" The guy asked.

"...Craig Tucker," I said.

"...Craig..." The guy muttered. "....Alright...I'll hear your wish, but in return...your soul belongs to me. Do we have a deal?"

"...Yes," I said.

The witch was silent as he stares at me. He finally spoke, "alright, follow me," the witch said as he stands up.

I get off the bed I was laying on and carefully followed him. He led me to the large table in the center of the room. We both sat down, him sitting across from me. He suddenly raises his hand and flames started coming out of his hand. A piece of paper suddenly appeared.

"You need to sign this contract if you want your wish to come true. It says that no matter what, I have full control of your soul...and you must come back here whenever I need you here. You must never tell anyone about me, about this cottage, or about your wish. If you break any of the rules written on this contract, your soul will be taken from your body and it will be damned for all eternity, you understand?"

"Yes..." I said.

"...Alright, then sign here," the witch said as he hands me a pen and pushes the contract towards me.

I looked at the contract. If I sign it...then my soul belongs to him. If I break the contract, my soul will be damned. "...." This is for Stripe.

I signed the contract.

"...Alright, the deal has been made. I will now grant your wish," the guy said.

"Thank god..." I closed my eyes. Finally...I'll get Stripe back.

"N-now...this process might be weird...but just do as I say and your wish will come true, okay?"

"Fine fine, do whatever. I'll listen," I said.

"Okay...just know...this is part of the process," the witch said as he stands up and walks towards me. He suddenly place his hands on my face and starts leaning forward.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned back.

"I told you, this is part of the process. This is the only way for my magic to get through to you. So all you need to do is sit still, think about your wish, and let me do the rest. Got it?"

"....Okay," I sat quietly as I wait for him.

"...." The witch looks into my eyes before looking down. It seems like he was staring at my lips. He leans forward and I froze when I felt his lips on mine.

I closed my eyes and try to focus. This is just the process that needs to happen. Don't think it's anything else. I continue to focus on my wish, while also feeling how soft his lips felt against mine. I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat.

Just then, my body felt extremely warm. It then felt like my entire body was engulfed in flames. "Mmff!" I tried pulling away when it started to hurt, but the witch kept a tight hold on me and wouldn't let me pull away. "Mmmfff." I started shaking out of control as the warmth in my body increases. I grabbed hold of the witch's shoulders to steady myself.

Finally, the witch lets me go and I started breathing heavily. The warmth finally fades as I try to catch my breath.

"There you go...your wish has been granted," the witch said as he wipes his mouth.

"Jesus...you had to do all of that just to bring back a guinea pig?" I panted, trying to calm down my beating heart.

"Wait...bring back a...guinea pig? That was your wish!?" The witch exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you insane! I wasted so much of my energy just to bring back your dead pet!? You have got to be kidding me right now!"

"Hey! the deal was that you grant my wish no matter how impossible or stupid it is," I frowned.

"Oh, it's stupid alright. So fucking stupid! You should know something, when granting wishes, it take a lot out of a witch. Depending on how much I do this, I could easily die!" The witch frowned.

"...Sorry..." I said. I looked down, feeling somewhat bad.

"....Ugh...it's fine..." The witch sighed as he takes off his hat.

When I saw his hair...I realized I knew him from somewhere. "...You're that...kid," I said.

"...Now you remember me?" The witch said as he looks at me.

"...Is that why you granted my wish?" I asked.

"....I guess," the witch said, his cheeks were getting red. "But your soul is still mine...so don't break the contract...or else your guinea pig wish will be taken back and your soul is damned, got it?"

"Got it, thank you..." I realized I never got his name.

"It's Tweek."

"...Thank you, Tweek," I said.

"...." Tweek's cheeks were still red as he looks away from me. He then puts his hat back on and looks at me again. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll show you the way out of this forest," Tweek said as he grabs my hand and starts leading me out of his cottage.

"Um...you don't have to hold my...hand. I can just...follow you," I said. I felt my cheeks getting warm all of a sudden.

"A-ah...um...well considering how stupid your wish was...I just assumed you were stupid or something...so I thought you'd get lost easily if I don't do this," Tweek said.

"Gee..thanks asshole," I rolled my eyes as I take my hand back. Geez...who knew a witch could be such a...well...bitch.

We finally found the exit, and once we left the forest, I realized how dark it was. Jesus...how long have I been in there?

"Remember, you must come back here whenever I call for you," Tweek said.

"How will I know if you're calling for me?" I asked.

"...You'll know," Tweek said. "Now go, I don't want people to see you on this side of the fence," Tweek said.

"Alright," I said as I find the opening I made to get in and I carefully crawl towards the other side. "...Tweek...thank you."

"...Just get home and see your guinea pig...." Tweek said before turning around and headed back towards the forest.

What a weird guy...

I left the area and headed back home. I take out my phone and saw all he messages and missed calls from my friends and from my mom. I even got a message from my sister. It said that if I don't get home soon, dad was going to to be pissed.

I made it back home without trouble, and once I stepped inside, my dad was there, looking pissed.

"Where have you been?"

I sighed and walked past him, "out. Can't a guy go out?"

"Not when it's this late. You missed dinner!"

"Wasn't hungry," I said.

"Craig...what happened to you? Why are you covered in bandages?"

Shit, I completely forgot about the bandages. "I uh...I was trying on Halloween costumes with the guys, I thought of going as a mummy, but I guess I forgot to take these off," I said. I'm just glad the wounds I had were finally healed and were no longer visible.

"For this long?" Dad frowned.

"Look, I'm back home now, safe and sound. So lay off," I said as I started going upstairs.

"Don't you talk to me like that young man!"

"Thomas, leave him alone for now," mom said.

I reached my room and quickly opened the door. I take a deep breath as I prepare myself. Once I entered my room, I quickly walked over towards the cage.

Empty.

"..." That fucking witch...he lied to me! Stripe isn't here! When I see that witch, I'm going to fucking kill him! "Fuck!" I shouted as I grab the cage and threw it against the wall.

"What's all this noise about?" Tricia walks in with an annoyed look on her face. She notices the cage on the ground. "Dude...why did you throw Stripe's cage? Where is he going to sleep now?"

"...What are you talking about? Stripe is still dead," I said.

"...What are you talking about?" Tricia raised an eyebrow. "Stripe isn't dead, he's in my room."

"...What?" I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Yeah, he's in my room since me and the girls wanted to play with him while you were gone. Jesus, I thought you loved your guinea pig, why would you think its he's dead?"

Without saying another word, I ran past my sister and headed straight to her room. Some of Tricia's friends were there, staring at me. One of them were holding Stripe, who was currently wearing a doll size dress.

"Stripe!" I shouted as I take Stripe from the girl and held him close. "You're alive..." I said as I gently hugged him.

"Yeah...he's alive. We would never kill your stupid pet," Tricia sighed.

I didn't say anything. I take Stripe back to my room. I set Stripe down on my bed and finally smiled. "It's been so long...huh?"

Stripe made a happy noise as he walks over towards me and nuzzles his nose against my face.

"I miss you too, buddy." I said as I spent the rest of the night with my friend. my heart was no longer aching anymore.

* * *

It's been a few days since Stripe came back. I realized that not only did Stripe come back, but any memories of his death seemed to have been erased from everyone, all except for me.

No matter, all I care about is that Stripe is alive and well. I even decided to move his cage from where the window is and set it on the ground near my bed. I never want anything bad to happen to Stripe ever again.

Still...I haven't heard from the witch for awhile. I thought I was suppose to do whatever he says, but nothing has happened so far. I just go to school like normal, hang out with my friends, and go home.

Maybe that witch was bluffing. Maybe he doesn't have full ownership of my soul. Maybe I'll never see that witch ever again.

Well whatever. I guess I'll just sit in my history class and learned something that will never be relevant later in my life.

I suddenly hear whistling. I felt my body go heavy as my eyes closed. I suddenly felt dizzy as my head collapses on my desk. When I sat back up, I paled when I realized I wasn't in my classroom anymore. I was back at the witch's cottage.

"W-what?"

"Good, you're here. Now...here's a list of things I need you to get for me, and do it quickly. I got to get this spell done before sundown," Tweek said as he hands me a small list with random words on it.

W-wait...how am I here? I was in my history class just a few seconds ago..."

"Duh, I summoned you, it's much more faster than letting you walk all the way back here," Tweek said.

"Wait...so you took me out of my school!? Won't people realized I'm missing!?"

"Relax, I used a spell to make it look like you're still in school when really, you're here with me. See?" Tweek takes out a crystal ball and what appeared was...me? No one seemed to have realized I was missing as this other me was writing down my notes and everything.

"How?"

"Simple cloning, nothing too advance for me. This other you will take your place while you're here with me, your double will write down all the notes you need, hang out with your friends and family to avoid suspicion, and all memories it received will be transferred to you," Tweek said.

"Well that's convenient..." I said.

"It is, isn't it?" Now, get to it on that list," Tweek said as he pushes me out of the door.

"Wait! How am I suppose to find all this stuff? I mean...I don't remember any store selling...a griffin feather..."

"It's not in the story, dummy, it's in the forest. You have to look around the forest to find these ingredients. Don't worry, Bruce will show you where they are.

"Bruce?"

"I'm here, young master." I jumped when I see the familiar creature that attacked me.

"I am not going with this thing! It nearly killed me!" I exclaimed.

"Forgive me human, if I had known the young master held a soft spot for you, I would not have attacked you like that," the creature said.

"...Soft spot?"

"U-um...never mind that!" Tweek exclaimed, "Bruce, just show Craig where the items on the list are and assist him as best as you can. If you see any humans, be sure to hide Craig and do what you do," Tweek said.

"Yes, young master," Bruce said, "come human, I shall take you to where you need to find these items on your list."

"...Okay...I guess...I'll see you later?"

"Yes yes, now go," Tweek said as he closes the door.

"...Okay then," I sighed as I turn around and follow Bruce. While we were walking, I couldn't help but be a bit curious. "Hey...is your master always like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...always so...pushy," I asked.

"...Recently, yes. When I fist met the young master, he was a frail thing. Scared of anything that towered over him, he was especially scared of humans."

"Then...why did he come out for trick-or-treating that one time?" I asked.

"Though the master is scared of humans, he has...a sweet tooth," Bruce said.

"...." I don't ask anymore after that. We finally stopped when we see something in the distance. I paled when I see a creature I've never seen before. "W-what is that thing?"

"A griffon," Bruce replied.

"Are you kidding me!? How am I suppose to get a feather from that thing?" I asked.

"Do not worry, if something happens, I've been ordered to protect you at all cost," Bruce said.

"Then why don't you get the feather then?" I asked.

"...I do not have opposable thumbs."

"...Fair enough," I sighed as I quietly walk over towards the sleeping griffin. I carefully grab a feather from it and try pulling it without waking the thing up. I take the feather, and jumped when the griffin made a loud roar before going back to sleep. "Thank god," I sighed in relief. I turned around and headed back to where Bruce was, but froze when I accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped very loudly.

I turned around and paled when I see that the griffin was awake. Shit. The griffin stared at me before getting on their feet and let out a terrifying screech.

Shit...I'm so dead...

"Human! Hurry and hop on my back!" Bruce shouted.

I ran towards Bruce and hopped on his back. I held on as Bruce starts running away from the griffin. The griffin flapped its wings and started chasing after us.

"Shit! What are we going to do!? It's right behind us!"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you," Bruce said.

I suddenly felt claws grabbing me from behind. I then found myself being lifted up in the air. Oh shit.

"Help!" I shouted as I struggle to get out of the griffin's grasp.

"Human!" Bruce exclaimed as he jumps up and bites on the griffin's leg. The griffin let out a screech of pain before it started going down.

"Crap! We're going to die!"

"I will not let you die, I must follow the young master's orders!" Bruce exclaimed as he raises his paw and slashes at the griffin's feet. The griffin finally lets me go, but I found myself falling.

"You idiot!" I shouted as I fell.

Bruce jumps off of the griffin and falls towards me. He suddenly uses one of his tails to reach out and grab me by the foot before pulling me towards him. I grab his back and hold on as he lands on his feet.

"You're safe," Bruce said.

"Don't...ever...do that...again!" I panted as I try to calm down my heart.

We hear the griffin screeching above us and realized that the griffin hasn't given up on chasing after us.

"Shit, it's still after us, what do we do!?" I asked.

"For now, keep your head down and don't let go no matter what," Bruce said as he starts running.

We continued running as the griffin flies above us. I managed to avoid getting caught by the thing, but it doesn't seem like it was giving up any time soon.

"Human, look! I see mushrooms," Bruce said.

"We don't have time to get high and talk about mushrooms! Just keep running!"

"No, those mushrooms are the ones that the young master asked on his list. You must grab them."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? We can get them later!"

"We cannot, those mushrooms have a spell on them where they can never stay in one place for too long. We'll never be able to find them again. So reach out and grab one," Bruce said.

"God fucking damn it," I groaned as I leaned out and held my arm out. I quickly grabbed the mushroom and almost fell off when Bruce jumps to avoid the griffin's claws.

We continued to run around, avoiding the griffin as best as we could. Along the way, we found all the items on the list, which Bruce demands we get while we were running. After getting all the items, Bruce suddenly stops.

"Why did you stop!?"

"We have all we need, correct? We must return to the young master."

"Are you kidding!? The griffin is right there!"

"I can make it," Bruce said as he starts running again

We somehow managed to get back to the cottage, but just one problem, the fucking griffin was still close by. "Tweek! Tweek open up!" I shouted.

"What's with all the shouting about?" Tweek sighed as he opens the door and steps out.

"Griffin!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

The griffin flies down and lets out another terrifying screech. I quickly grab Tweek and shield him from the griffin. I held him close as I felt my body shaking in fear.

"...Alright alright, you done playing, Darwin?" Tweek suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Ha ha ha...you should have seen your face...the way you were panicking so much in fear when I started chasing after you, hilarious," the griffin laughs.

"...Are you kidding me!? You're one of Tweek's creatures!?" I shouted.

"No, Darwin doesn't belong to anyone, but he's very nice...though his pranks does go a bit too far," Tweek sighed.

"So...I wasn't in any danger?"

"Of course not, I would never let you go out there and have you killed," Tweek said.

"Then...what was he doing!?" I asked as I pointed to Bruce.

"My job was to protect you...and I tried to protect you from Darwin's pranks since you were suppose to be busy with work," Bruce said.

"You have got to be kidding me, I could have died!" I exclaimed.

"Well you didn't...did you?" Tweek smiled.

"...You are one sadistic witch," I said.

"And you're a pussy," Tweek said.

"Whatever," I sighed, "here, the stuff you need."

"Nicely done..." Tweek smiled. "Bruce, you can go back to work. Darwin...just go."

"Yes, young master," Bruce said.

"See you around, human. Can't wait to play with you again," Darwin said before flying off.

"Come, I want to show you something," Tweek said as he grabs my hand and led me back inside. Once we were inside, Tweek puts all the items I found on the table and snapped his fingers. A potion suddenly appears into Tweek's hand as he pours it into the cauldron. Tweek then takes the mushroom, the feather, and all the other items I got for him and throw them into the cauldron. "Thank you again for find these items. It usually takes awhile to get them myself, especially with Darwin being Darwin," Tweek said.

"Jesus...you have to do this all the time?"

"Not all the time, tomorrow...I have to make more healing potions, then the day after that, I have to renew the creature spells, then I have to clean the cottage, make more resurrection potions, make a transformation potion, then I have to-"

"Woah woah woah...you have to do all of that?"

"Well...it's what a witch must do. You don't think witches just grant people's wishes now, do you?"

"No...I just thought you'd be doing something...evil?"

Tweek froze. "W-why would you think I do something...evil?"

"I don't know...in Hansel and Gretel, the witch in that story wants to eat the kids. In the Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West wanted to kill Dorothy and her friends to steal her ruby slippers."

"Dude, those are storybook witches. Real witches aren't like that," Tweek said.

"...Really?"

"I mean...not that I know of. The only witches I know is my grandmother, and she would never hurt anyone. Hell...when she took people's souls, she would always give them back in the end if that person learned their lesson about being greedy with their wishes." Tweek said.

"...You must really care about your grandma," I said.

"...I did...I really did," Tweek sighed, "she was the only family I had. My parents...they abandoned me at my grandmother's footsteps. Whenever I asked my grandmother why they did that, she would just say that they don't want to take care of a witch. I later found out that it wasn't that they didn't want to take care of a witch...they just didn't want to take care of their own child."

"...I'm sorry," I said. I suddenly found myself patting on Tweek's back, trying to comfort him. "Well screw them...look how you came out...a strong witch from what I can tell."

"Ha...I-I'm not that...s-strong," Tweek said.

"You kidding? I was terrified when I saw Bruce and Darwin for the first time, but you...you were so...calm when you saw them. You looked so...brave," I said.

"...Brave...you think...I'm b-brave?" Tweek looked up at me, his eyes were glowing as he looks me in the eyes. I felt my heart race as I stared at him.

"I um...I do," I coughed as I look away, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"...Craig...thank you," Tweek smiled. Tweek finished stirring the ingredients. He grabs an empty vial and scoops up some of the liquid inside. He suddenly hands the potion to me. "Here you go."

"What's this?"

"Give it to Stripe. He maybe alive, but resurrecting a dead corpse still has some flaws. Just give him two drops of that and Stripe will still continue to look as he is. You only need to give this to him once every two weeks. If you even miss a day to give this to him, he'll start smelling like a rotten corpse and will be a walking guinea pig zombie soon after. If you lose this or it breaks, come back to me and I'll make you a new one," Tweek said.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, Tweek," I said.

"Hey...as long as your soul belongs to me...you wish will also be my responsibility."

"Even though...it's kinda selfish?" I asked.

"...It's not selfish...not like the wishes from other humans...you made that wish for another being...even if that being is your pet guinea pig. I bet if it was a human, you'd do the same for them," Tweek said.

"...I would," I said.

"...You really are a good human, Craig," Tweek smiled.

I felt my cheeks getting warm when he said that. "I um...if we're done here, I better...get back now. School is probably anyways," I said.

"Of course, I take you back. Hold still," Tweek said. Tweek takes a step back and started chanting a spell. I felt my body go warm as I found myself going transparent.

"...Hey Tweek," I called out.

"What is it?" Tweek said as he looks at me.

"You really are brave...and your parents idiots to let you go so easily," I said.

"...Craig...." Tweek's cheeks went red as he stares at me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said. Then everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing outside. My friends were next to me. I suddenly had memories of my double being transferred to me. Oh...it seems like I agreed to come over to Clyde's house to play video games.

"Dude...you okay? You seem...confused for a second," Clyde said.

"I'm fine...sorry," I said. I suddenly felt something in my hand. I looked down and realized it was the potion. I suddenly thought of Tweek.

"Dude?"

"Sorry, let's go to your house now," I said.

"Okay, let's go," Clyde smiled.

We all headed towards his house, but as we continued walking, I couldn't help but think about Tweek.

* * *

It's strange...really. I should hate humans. I should be disgusted by them. I should be terrified of them. Yet here I am...enjoying my time with Craig.

At first, I would have Craig get ingredients for me as I prepare my next spell or potion. Then I started letting him help me with my spells after he gets ingredients for me. Now...we get ingredients together since...I like talking to him.

"What's Red Racer?"

"You've never heard of it!?"

"Dude...I don't even have a television here," I sighed.

"You have that crystal ball," I said.

"It's not to be use as a TV, Craig...well...I mean it can...but my grandmother disapproved of using it like one....even though I have seen her use it to watch soap operas once in awhile," I said.

"Come on...I really want to show you what Red Racer is. You'll love it," Craig said.

"...Well...I suppose. It wouldn't hurt to see what this fuss is all about," I said.

"Great," Craig smiled. Craig seemed to be smiling more often from what I've noticed. Usually, he had this emotionless, blank face. Now...it seemed like he's finally showing his emotions...especially in front of me. I don't know whether to feel happy or proud.

"There's the dragon's root," I said as I walked over towards the root and took it out of the ground.

"Why is it called a dragon's root?"

"It was said that it has the skin like a dragon," I said.

"Dragons...are real?"

"Dude, if witches and griffins are real, of course dragons are real...they just live in hiding," I explained.

"Huh...all this supernatural stuff...it's so weird how it's all actually real," Craig said.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I'm always that kid who's into logic and believing what I see that's in front of me. I never thought seeing a witch would be...real," Craig said.

"Well I'm as real as it can be," I said.

Craig smiled, "I know."

As we continued walking, I noticed that were were near the fence. I couldn't help but walk over and peeked at the other side.

"...Do you ever come out to that side?"

"O-only when I need to get food or ingredients if I can't use my magic to do that...but no...I don't usually go to the other side for anything else..."

"Except when you want free candy and decide to dress up in your normal clothes and pretend to be a human kid dressed up as a witch," Craig said.

"S-shut up! I was a kid...what kid doesn't like candy?"

"...Parents who don't allow sugar to their kids," Craig said.

"....Okay?" I looked back towards the fence. Even though I hate being around other humans...I would like to see what they do...and see all the stuff they made for themselves. I even want to go on this ride called a Ferris Wheel.

"...Hey Tweek...do you have plans later today?" Craig asked.

"Um...well...I have to make a potion for curing eyeball warts...then I have to use those eyeballs to create a seeing ghost potion...then I need to practice my cold spells, then I-"

"Cancel all of that. We're going to that side today," Craig said.

"W-what!? Craig, I can't," I said.

"Come on...it'll be fun," Craig said.

"...What if...what if a human knows I'm a witch? They'll force me to grant wishes for them till I can't take it anymore...or worse...they'll burn me to the stake!"

"Dude...this isn't the Salem witch trial," Craig said.

"Yeah....but those people still killed all those innocent people, thinking they were witches!" I exclaimed, "just imagine if I was alive around that time! They would do all of that and know that I'm a real witch!"

"Well this is the modern time...and no one is going to burn you alive. I would never let that happen," Craig said.

"...Craig..." I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh...no...don't do that...I can't have these feelings...especially towards a human.

"So what do you say? Wanna...go have some fun on that side?" Craig asked.

I looked at him and back towards the fence. "...I guess...only for a little while. As long as we get to go see a Ferris Wheel," I said.

"...Um...okay. We'll definitely see a Ferris Wheel...I guess," Craig said, "that's...oddly specific, Tweek."

"Hey...if I'm risking my life, might as well get something out of it," I said.

Craig rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand. "Come on," Craig said as he starts taking me out of the forest and towards the area where he made that opening.

I would like to say that we could always just use my magic to go to the other side...and I also wanted to tell Craig off for holding my hand when he questioned it that one time...but I didn't...only because I like the feel of his hand on mine.

...God...I need to stop overthinking it. There's no way something like that will ever happen between me and Craig.

We got to the other side of the fence, and I quickly changed my clothes so I could blend in.

"...A green button up shirt and dark blue jeans?" Craig asked.

"What are you? A fashion police?" I pouted.

"No...just saying, but uh..." Craig suddenly grabs the front of my shirt and starts unbutton and buttoning my shirt. "The buttons are in the wrong place, dude," Craig said.

I blushed in embarrassment. "I-it's not my fault! button up shirts are really hard to summon!" I said.

"Then why wear them in the first place?" Craig snorted, "come on," Craig grabs my hand and we headed towards town.

I was amazed by all the decorations that were around. Houses were all covered in fake spider webs, paper decorations of creatures, and even jack o' lanterns on every porch. It was all beautiful...yet terrifying at the same time.

"The town seems really ready for Halloween tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Craig said.

"...So...you going trick-or-treating with your friends this year?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm seventeen, trick-o-treating is all kids stuff," Craig said.

"Oh...too bad...I would love to see your next lazy costume," I giggled.

Craig blushes, "it's all I could think of...this year, my costume is way better," Craig said.

"Oh? Well what are you dressing up as?"

"....A black cat," Craig said. I gave him a look. "This time with actual cat ears...and a suit...I'm not that lazy with my outfits," Craig sighed.

"Hm...a black cat huh? ...If we went out tomorrow, it'll look like you're my familiar or something," I said.

Craig blushes then looks away. "Well...do you wanna...hang out tomorrow?" Craig asked.

"...I...I uh-"

"Mommy mommy, look!" A little girl suddenly leaves a store with her mother and was holding a mask. A stereotypical witch mask. "I'm a scary witch, mommy! Boo!"

"Ha ha ha ha, oh no, a terrifying witch is about to eat me, somebody, help!" The mother said while she pretends to be attacked by her daughter.

"Don't worry mommy, witches aren't real, it's just me," the little girl said.

"I know, come on dear, we need to help your father with decorations." Both the mother and the little girl left together.

"...." I can feel my eye twitching.

"...That must suck...seeing stuff like that...huh?" Craig asked.

"A little...yes," I sighed, "but I'm use to it. My grandmother didn't mind it too much, so I shouldn't...but do you guys have to make your witches with green skin and a warty nose? This is so demeaning...and why is it that all your witches are females? There are male witches you know," I said.

"I mean...we usually think male witches are wizards or something," Craig said.

"Ha...as if wizards are real," I said..

"...They aren't?"

"No...not all magical beings are real, Craig. Such examples are unicorns. They aren't real," I said.

"Huh...so there aren't unicorns?"

"No...but there are pegasus...but they aren't what you expect them to be," I said.

"...I don't want to know more," Craig sighed.

We made to the small amusement park, and I grew excited when I saw the Ferris Wheel. Craig quickly got the tickets and we headed inside. Everything looked so cool here. The rides, the games, and the food. I wanted to try everything here.

"Tweek," Craig walks up to me and hands me a stick with pink fluff on it. "It's cotton candy, try it."

I stared at the cotton candy before taking a bite. I was surprised by how sweet it was. "So good!" I exclaimed as I started eating more and more till it was all gone.

"Jesus...Bruce was right, you really do have a sweet tooth," Craig said.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up," I pouted. I suddenly see a game that involves throwing a ball at a stack of bottles. "Oh...I want to try that," I said.

"Alright," Craig said as we walk over towards the booth.

"Welcome welcome, see if you can hit those bottles and knock them down. Depending on how many bottles you hit, the bigger your prize is. Just one dollar for a set of three balls, how about it?"

"Here," Craig hands the man a dollar before the man gives him three red balls.

I take one of the balls and started throwing it at the bottles, but sadly it misses completely. I take another ball and try again, but that one misses as well. "Damn it..."

"Let me try," Craig said as he takes the last ball and starts throwing it. I noticed he was closer to the bottles, but he still misses.

"Too bad, wanna try again?" The man asked.

"You don't have to..." I said.

"I was close, I'm sure I can get it this time," Craig smiled as he hands the man another dollar. He get three more balls and starts throwing one at the bottles, but sadly, the ball misses the bottle. "Ugh...come on..."

"...Hm..." For some reason...I have a strange feeling about those bottles.

Craig throws another ball and I watch the ball carefully as it gets thrown. I noticed the the ball actually touches the bottle, but it doesn't knock them down...wait...what's going on here?

"Fuck...I just had it..."

I pulled Craig in. I whispered to him, "Craig...I think those bottles are rigged," I said.

"How do you know?"

"That second ball definitely touched those bottles. This guy is scamming us," I said.

"...Don't worry, I got a plan."

"Well kiddo, this is your last chance, if you missed, no prize, but you're free to try again, just gotta give me another dollar."

"Oh don't worry...this time...I definitely got it," Craig said.

"Sure you do, kid," the man said coyly. Fucking bastard.

Craig lifts up his hand and it appears he was aiming for the bottles, but he suddenly turns towards the man and hits the guy ironically in the balls.

"Oof..." The man clutches his crotch as he falls down. Craig suddenly stands on the table of the booth and grabs one of the prizes off the hook. He hops down and flips the guy off.

"Next time, don't fucking be an asshole and rig your game," Craig said loudly, making sure anyone who thought of playing this game knows that the game was rigged. Craig puts his arm around me and we start walking away. I did noticed him flipping the guy off before we left.

"T-that was insane. I can't believe you hit him in the balls!" I said.

"Hey...an asshole like him deserves it," Craig said.

"...Ha ha...you're really strange, Craig," I smiled.

"...Here," Craig hands me the toy.

"Oh..this is yours..."

"You can have it...so it'll remind you of today," Craig smiled.

"..." I blushed, but hid my face with the toy.

We continued to walk around the park, playing games, making sure any of the scammers here isn't scamming us, eating all the delicious food. Finally, we made it to the Ferris Wheel and I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Two please," Craig said.

We headed inside the cart and after a bit, the Ferris Wheel finally starts moving. I smiled as I look towards the side.

"This is beautiful," I said as I found myself snuggling close to Craig. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away. "S-sorry..."

"..Why?" Craig asked, tilting his head in confusion. God...why did he have to be cute?

"This is wrong...I mean...you're a human...my servant nonetheless...and here I am...acting as if we're...a couple...I just...ugh...I'm sorry," I said, feeling ashamed of myself.

"Why's that bad?"

"Because Craig...humans and witches? That can never happen..."

"Why not?"

"Why not!? Why not!? It's because...because...it's...because..." Actually...what can't humans and witches be together. It's not like we're any different. I look human, I eat food like a human, I bleed like a human...and I can die like a human. If anything...I'm technically a human with magic powers...so why? "...I don't know...I honestly don't know why."

"...Tweek," Craig suddenly faces towards me, he places his hand over mine. "...I like you, like...a lot," Craig blushes.

"W-what?" I blushed even more as I stared at him. "W-why would you like me? I'm scared of a lot of things...I'm not very handsome...and I...I...I'm forcing you to work for me! Why would you like me?"

"Because...you're kind...you're brave...and you're not afraid to be yourself," Craig said.

"...Huh?"

"Tweek...I spent most of my life trying to bring back Stripe...I've been in a dark place for a long time...never showing my true feelings to anyone...afraid that if I let my feelings out...I'll actually accept that Stripe is gone...and I'll never see him again...but you...you brought him back. At first...I thought I was appreciative of what you did for me, but then I realized that...hanging out with you, learning everything about witches from you...and seeing you in action...I realized...I like you...maybe...like like you," Craig blushes.

"L-like...l-like me?" I squeaked. I felt my hands getting sweaty, my heart was racing, and it feels like butterflies were in my stomach.

"So...if you like me...I'd be so happy right now...but if you don't...I'll understand and quickly back off...but just know that...I like you, Tweek. A lot," Craig said.

"...Craig..." I felt my heart soar as I stare at this human. The only human that has shown me kindness. The only human whose wish wasn't selfish. The only human...that makes me feel like this. "...I like you too," I smiled.

"..." Craig blushes, not sure what to do next. "Jesus...I never thought I would have feelings for someone...especially another guy...what...what do people usually do at a time like this?"

I laughed, even I know what we're suppose to do, and I'm the one who avoids humans. "Here...let me show you," I grab his face and leaned forward to kiss him. It's...nice not having to use my magic for this one. The first time we kissed was a bit troubling since I had to focus so much on my magic...but here...it's just a simple kiss. A kiss for a guy that really is amazing for a human.

We pulled back, our faces were flushed as we stared at each other. I was about to lean in for another kiss, but I realized we were back on the ground before we could do anything.

"That's the end of your ride, folks. Please exit carefully," the attendant said.

We both blushed as we slowly got off the ride. We realized it was getting dark, so we decided to head back home. I smiled when I felt Craig's hand holding mine as we walk together.

We made it back to the forest and I turned around to look at Craig. "So um...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah," Craig said.

"I'll come to your house this time...if you like," I blushed.

"Yeah...I would love that," Craig smiled.

Before I left, Craig suddenly kisses me on the lips. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine. We pulled away, our faces were completely red.

I snapped my finger and I was now on the other side of the fence. "I'll see you, Craig."

"Bye, Tweek," Craig said.

We waved goodbye to each other and went our separate ways. I couldn't help but feel giddy on the inside, even found myself floating a bit as I walk back to my cottage.

"Young master, where have you been?" Bruce asked.

"On the most wonderful date with Craig," I sighed.

"Date? Does this mean you and that human are...mates now?"

"You could say that...yeah," I said.

"...Is that allowed?"

"I don't know...I don't care."

I made it home and went inside. I went to my bed and laid down. I feel so happy. I can't wait to see Craig tomorrow! I stand up when I hear a knock on my door. It couldn't be Brutus since he doesn't understand the concept of knocking. I then though it might be Craig. I quickly head to the door, wondering if Craig forgot something. I opened the door, but my smile faded when I realized it wasn't Craig...it was...that man who rigged that ball throwing game.

"Y-you! How did you...how..." I take a step back, but tripped on one of my books and fell to the ground. The man steps forward, I then realized he was covered in blood.

"So...the stories were true huh...the witch that lives in the forest was all true..."

"How...how did you-"

"How did I find out? Easy, after you and your fucking boyfriend hit me in the balls and left the park, I followed you two. I was meaning to teach you two a lesson, but then...I saw something interesting. I saw you suddenly on the other side of the fence without climbing over or anything like that. Then, after your boyfriend left, I climbed over the fence to follow you. I made sure to stay clear out of sight just in case. I suddenly saw you talking to that weird looking animal. I knew that you were a witch the moment that animal started talking back."

"...What did you do to Bruce? He should have stopped you from coming here," I said.

"Poor thing...didn't even try to fight me. Just one shot of my gun and he was down for the count," the man smirked.

"No...no no no!" I started shaking as I try to find something to defend myself.

"Now now, don't be stupid. Now...why don't you stay calm and grant my wish...that's all I came here for," the man smiled.

"No! I will never grant your wish!" I exclaimed.

"...You do realized what positioned we are in right now...right?"

"I'm the one with m-magic here...I can easily stop you!"

"You could...but what about all the other people? Before I came here, I made sure to tell my friends that if something were to happen to me, they'd go to where your boyfriend is and give him a good lesson on why you shouldn't mess with folks like me," the man smirked.

"Craig...don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Then you'll do as I say, now why don't you grant me a wish?"

"...I can't..." I said.

"Quit lying and get to the wish making already."

"I'm not lying!" I cried out. I really can't do it.

"...What you talking about, boy?"

"....Only my grandmother was able to make so many wishes...but me...I can't," I said. There's another reason why I avoid granting human's wishes...it's because...I can only do it once. "Even if I wanted to grant your wish, I can only do it once...and...Craig already use up my ability to make wishes. I can't grant anymore," I said. This was actually a curse my grandmother put on me a long time ago before she passed away. She didn't want something that happened to her to happen to me. So she told me that I can only grant one wish to one human of my choice, but that was it. No matter what, I can never grant another wish to any human again. That is my curse.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Then you're basically useless!" The man growled, as he stomps around in anger. "...No matter...you're still a witch...right?"

"W-what?"

"A witch...yeah...a witch that...that...could be evil. A witch that...steals souls. Hell...I bet you forced that boy to be in love with you!"

"No! I would never!" I exclaimed.

"That boy's soul belongs to you now...right? I bet you're keeping him around just so you can eat him later. You're much more dangerous than I thought," the man said.

"I'm not evil!" I shouted, I feel myself getting scared, but at this moment, I have to be brave.

"...I bet folks around here will pay lots of money to see you...and maybe...see you burn," the man said.

"No... no..." I started panicking as I try escaping, but the man had his hand on my arm as he pulls me out of the door. "Stop! No! Please don't do this!"

"Pipe down, kid. If you even try using your magic against me, you might as well say goodbye to your little boyfriend," the man smirked.

"No no no! Stop! Stop!" I cried out. "What are you even going to do!?"

"Easy...tomorrow while everyone in town gathers for the Halloween festival, I'll show them all that a witch is upon us, that's where you come in," the man said.

I continued to panic as I try to think of something, but no matter what, I couldn't escape.

We left the forest and I found myself inside what appears to be the man's home. The man grabs some rope from his garage and ties me up. He then pushes me on the ground and ties another rope to my leg and ties the other end to a pipe.

"There...that should keep you from escaping," the man said.

"Please...don't do this! Don't do this!" I cried out as I stared at him, begging.

"Don't give me that look, kid. You're a god damn witch for crying out loud, have some dignity here," the man said. He turns around and starts leaving, "oh...and another thing, if you escape...that boy is dead," the man said.

"No...no no no..." I cried out as I struggle to get out of these ropes.

The man closes his garage and was In the darkness. I laid on the ground, letting my tears out. I was going to die tomorrow...I won't be able to see Craig...

"Craig...Craig..." I cried out his name, wanting to see him.

No matter how much I cry out, I was all alone in that garage.

* * *

Where was he?

I looked down at my watch and waited patiently for Tweek. He was suppose to be here, right? We agreed that he would come and see me...

"Craig...come on! I want to get as much candy as I can already..is your friend here yet?" Tricia sighed impatiently.

"Be patient, he'll be here," I said.

"I bet your friend isn't going to show," Tricia sighed.

"Shut up," I said.

I continue to stare at my watch. It was almost seven. "...." I guess...he's not coming. I sighed and adjusted the cat hears on my head. Guess he didn't want to be around humans...

"Craig...come on..." Tricia whined.

"Alright alright...maybe I'll see him later, come on," I said as I started walking with Tricia and taking her to town to see the festival.

...Tweek..where are you?" I wondered.

We reached town, but something seemed off. I noticed that there was a large crowd in the center of the stage. Wonder what's going on.

"Craig! Craig!" I hear Clyde calling.

"Clyde? What's happening?"

"Some guy found an actual witch!" Clyde exclaimed.

My heart stopped. "W-what?"

"Yeah...it's a real witch!" Clyde exclaimed, he looked overjoyed at the thought of seeing a witch.

"It's not a real witch, Clyde. It's just some guy wearing a witch's costume and this is all probably planned out for this year's festival," Token sighed.

"I-I-I don't know...t-the g-guy p-playing the w-w-witch seemed r-really s-scared..." Jimmy said.

Tweek?

I suddenly started pushing people out of the way as I try to get a better look at what's happening.

It couldn't be him, right? It's not Tweek. It's just an act...right?

My heart stopped when I saw the familiar figure on the stage. His hands were tied up as the man I recognized from the amusement park stands next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to...the South Park witch!" The man said.

Everyone started muttering and chattering to each other. All of which seemed unsure about this.

"Now folks...you might be thinking that this isn't a witch and that it's just some kid wearing a costume, but believe me, it's a real life witch," the man said.

"Prove it!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Alright alright, I'll prove it to you folks," the man suddenly takes something out of his pocket. It was one of Tweek's potions. The man takes out a mouse and starts pouring the potion on it. The mouse started twitching before it grew and was now a hideous creature. Everyone gasped. "Here you have it folks, this witch has been creating dangerous potions to make hideous beasts! In fact...I was attacked by one the other day...and look what I have hear," the man walks over towards a large box and holds up a head. It was Bruce.

"Oh my god, what is that thing!?"

"It looks like a mutated wolf!"

"Did the witch do that!?"

"...Bruce..." Tweek cried out as he stares at the head in horror.

"This witch, folks...is dangerous...we all assumed it was going to grant wishes for a long time...but this witch...he ain't nothing but a monster. All he wants to do is take our souls and do god knows what! Well I ain't having it! So come with me...and let's burn this witch!"

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

"Tweek!" I cried out as I try shoving through the crowd, but I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Try anything kid, and you're dead," it was a man I don't recognized, probably one of the scammer's men.

I looked back on the stage, and I can tell that both the man and Tweek were looking at me. Tweek had tears on his eyes as he looks at me.

"....Tweek..." I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop this...I don't know how to save him.

I suddenly thought about the contract. I need to find that contract, but first...I need to get this guy off of me. I see Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. I started shouting for their name.

"Clyde! Jimmy! Token!" I called out.

"Quiet you," the man twisted my arm, making me winced.

Thankfully, the guys see me and can tell I'm in trouble. I start signalling them to help me out. They all nodded and started walking towards us.

"Oh hey Craig, there you are!" Clyde smiled.

"Where have you been man? Been looking for you everywhere!" Token said.

"Hey...who's this?"

"I'm an old friend of Craig here kids, now why don't you beat it...me and Craig here are quite busy with something."

"Oh...that's too bad...man..." Clyde said.

Suddenly I noticed Jimmy behind the guy. Jimmy raises his crutches and stabs the man on the foot.

"Ow!"

"W-w-whoops, s-s-sorry," Jimmy said.

"Get him!" Clyde shouted as he pushes the man and starts kicking him. Token quickly looks around the man's pocket to try and find a weapon. Token finds a knife and throws it away.

All four of us started hitting the man before Jimmy comes up and knocks the man out by hitting him in the head with his crutches.

"Ha...d-d-didn't even s-stand a c-chance a-against four k-kids, w-what a p-pussy," Jimmy said.

"Craig, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, I need to save Tweek!" I said.

"Tweek? Who's Tweek?"

"The witch!" I said.

"You know him?"

"Yes, I know him, and he's not evil! Please, try and stop everyone from hurting him, I need some time to get something," I said.

"Alright, be quick," Token said.

"Thanks," I said as I started running back to the forest.

Once I entered the forest, I started running towards Tweek's cottage. I paled when I see Bruce's body.

"I'm sorry..." I said. I continue to run. Once inside, I started searching for that contract. I found it and quickly read it over. If I remember, if I break the contract, then everything will go back to the way it is...before the wish...so if I break the contract, then no one will remember that Tweek is a witch, but Stripe will die...and...my soul will be damned.

"...." I clutched the contract as I started running out of the contract. I need to get Stripe.

"Human! There you are" Darwin suddenly shows up and stands in front of me. "What has happened!? Where is Tweek!? Why is Bruce dead!?"

"I'm sorry, but Tweek is in danger! I can't talk right now!"

"Hold it...if Tweek is in danger, then I want to help. What is it that I need to do?"

"...Fly me to my house, quick," I said.

"Hop on," Darwin said.

I get on Darwin's back and we started flying out of the forest towards my house. Once we reached my house, I quickly ran inside and headed towards my room. I then take Stripe out of his cage.

"Stripe..." I stared at my best friend as he looks up at me. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I know you just got back...but...I can't...I can't let Tweek die...I'm sorry," I leaned forward to kiss Stripe on the head before running back out. "Come on, we need to get to town. I don't know how long Clyde, Token, and Jimmy can keep the crowd from burning Tweek.

"You got it," Darwin said as we headed back to town.

I saw the people with torches. Tweek was tied to a stake as piles of wood surrounded him. Tweek was panicking as everyone continued to shout and scream at him. I noticed that Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were being held back by people as they struggle to stop everyone.

"Quickly!" I shouted.

We started flying down as someone was about to throw a torch.

"Not on my watch!" Darwin manages to grab the torch before it reaches Tweek.

"Craig!" Tweek called out.

"What is that!?"

"Oh my god!"

"Run!"

Everyone started running, screaming in terror as Darwin started screeching to scare everyone. I jumped off of Darwin and ran towards Tweek.

"Tweek! I got you, I'll save you!" I said as I try to untie him, but I was suddenly pushed down and I groaned as the scammer from the amusement park steps on me.

"Now now...don't be stupid, kid," the man glared.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Craig!" the guys shouted.

"A-ah..." felt the man pressing down on my throat with his foot. It was getting hard to breath as he continues pushing down.

"Please! Stop!"

"S-stripe...go..." I lifted my hand and let Stripe climb on the man's leg. I watch as Stripe bites down on the man's leg, causing him to jump back.

"The fuck is this thing!?" The man exclaimed as he grabs Stripe and throws him.

"Stripe!" I shouted as I try to reach for him.

"Oh no you don't," the man said as he tries choking me.

"Don't you hurt him!" Clyde exclaimed as he tries to get out of the man's friends' grip.

"Craig!"

"C-Craig!"

"What are you doing to my son!" I hear dad from the distance as he lunges at the man and start beating the crap out of him. "You fucking bastard!"

"Dad...thanks," I said as I stand up and ran towards Tweek. "Tweek...Tweek...it's gonna be alright, I promise," I said as I untie him.

"How...everyone knows about me...what are we going to do!?" Tweek asked.

"...Tweek...if I break this contract...does that mean everything that has happened till now will all be erased?"

"I mean...I'll take the wish back...and time will reset itself...but what are you planning?"

"...." I looked over at Stripe. I quickly picked him up and felt cold when I saw blood on his head. "...Hey...I know...I know...you weren't meant to live...you were suppose to die that day...and...and...I was selfish...I was so selfish. You were finally in peace...but now...you're in pain again...I'm so sorry, Stripe...I should have let you go from the beginning. I shouldn't have been so selfish," I cried.

"Craig...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Stripe...you'll finally get some peace again...I promise," I said as I kiss Stripe on the head and carefully placed him on the stage. "Tweek...I take back my wish...I want things to be the way they were before...that is my new wish," I said.

"I...I can't grant you another wish, Craig..." Tweek said.

"...I know you can't...which is why I'm doing this," I take out the contract and started ripping it.

"Craig no! You soul will be damned!" Tweek shoued as he tries to stop me.

"As long as you're okay...I don't care," I said.

"Craig...no one will remember you....no one will know you exist...but me...you can't do this to me...you just can't..." Tweek cried as he holds me.

"Tweek...it's fine...if it's you...I'd do anything for you," I said as I gently pet his head.

"...Craig..." Tweek sniffled as he looks up at me. "Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care so much for me?"

I felt my body go warm, as if I was being engulfed in flames. "Because...you should know that not all humans are bad..." I said as I leaned forward to kiss him.

I closed my eyes as the warmth grew and grew till I can't feel anything anymore.

"Craig!"

That was the last thing I heard from Tweek as everything went dark.

* * *

"Come on human...play with me! Play with me!" Darwin shouted.

"Darwin, don't break the human," Bruce sighed as he watches the two carefully.

"I ain't going to break it," Darwin said. He suddenly throws the body around and accidentally dropping it. "Oops."

"Darwin! Be careful!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards the body and make sure it wasn't damaged. "Craig is going to be very crossed with you if you done something to his body."

"I still can't believe what he did though. He breaks the contract. Sacrifices his existence in this town, and now his soul is damned," Darwin said.

"Yes...quite heroic of that human...his sacrifice has saved the young master...and me...it was strange to be...dead during that short period of time," Bruce said.

"Yeah...but you know...when I heard that Craig's soul was damned...I thought he'd be in Hell or something...I wasn't expecting...this," Darwin said.

"Meow..." A black cat with a blank face and blue eyes suddenly comes out of the cottage. It stares at Craig's body before walking towards it pawing at it.

"Don't worry Craig, if anything happens, I'll be sure to fix your body up. After all...as soon as I find the right spell to bring your soul back to your body and make sure everyone remembers you...everything will be fine, I promise," I said.

"Meow..." Craig walks towards me before rubbing his face against my leg.

"...Cute," I gushed as I picked up Craig and hug him.

"I can't believe he's a cat now...witch's wishes are sure strange, huh?" Darwin asked.

"Indeed, but it's not our place to question the powers of a witch," Bruce said.

"Meow," Craig starts pawing at my face, I know he's asking for that potion.

"Alright alright, it's done, don't worry. Just remember that it's only temporary, and there are a few flaws," I said as I walk back inside and grab the potion off of my shelf. I pours the potion into Craig's mouth and carefully set him down. I waited patiently as he starts transforming from a cat to his human form. "...Craig," I smiled as I walk over and hug him.

"Tweek..." Craig smiled as he hugs me back. "God...it feels great to have human legs again...but uh...why do I still have a tail...a ears?"

"I told you, this is a permanent fix, this will last for twenty four hours...and you'll still have the ears and tail," I sighed. "Just be glad you're almost back to normal," I said.

"Yeah yeah...but it's kinda weird seeing my lifeless body out there..." Craig said as he looks out of the window.

"I know...but no matter what, I promise you...I'll find the spell to bring you back. Bring back your family and friends...and maybe...even bring back Stripe?"

"Don't...he's in a better place now..." Craig smiled.

"...You really are a unique human, Craig Tucker," I smiled as I hug him. I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Craig said. "Now...you think you can get me some clothes...its really awkward standing here completely naked.

I blushed when I realized that he was indeed naked. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'll be sure to dress your cat form up before I do this!" I exclaimed as I start to make him some clothes.

Craig smiles as he tries to comfort him. "It's okay Tweek, no need to be embarrassed. After all...aren't I your familiar now?"

"...No..." I said. Craig tilts his head in confusion, "you're my human," I said as I lean forward to kiss him.

Even if Craig's soul has left his body, even if he's stuck as a cat for awhile, even if it might take us years to find the spell to turn him back to normal, I know that we don't care. As long as we have each other, everything will be fine. That's a promise.

**_The End._ **


End file.
